


In the End You're Forgiven

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Discipline, Disrespect, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Rookie - Freeform, Spanking, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dylan, you need to kneel so I can discipline you properly for your behavior and attitude at practice today. You are my rookie and I am your mentor so listen to me before you get in any more trouble.” Riley said calm and stern.</p><p>Dylan is in a slump and snaps at a few of his teammates at practice, including his captain. As his mentor, it is Riley's responsibility to punish Dylan for his behavior and get it back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End You're Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by works for RoseWithThorns so go check out some of her stuff!

Smitty just needs to shut up sometimes. Dylan was trying, ok? It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t hear Blash and completely fucked up the drill in response. When he cycled the wrong way and had to stretch to catch the puck on his backhand and didn’t make the pass, Smitty deemed it necessary to chirp him and tap him with his stick. The chirp shouldn’t have gotten to Dylan as much as it did but he’s been slumping recently and had a chip on his shoulder. He’d told Smitty to “Shut the fuck up, you dumb shit” and then sulked the rest of practice, hurrying off the ice as soon as Blashill dismissed them. To make matters worse, he snapped at Hank when he came over to make sure Dylan was ok, like the great captain he is.

That’s how he found himself in the front seat of Riley Sheahan’s car, sitting next to a silent but very upset Riley Sheahan driving back home. Riley hadn’t said a word, just grabbed Dylan’s arm and dragged him out to the car as soon as he was showered and into clothes that weren’t drenched with sweat. His hands were tightly gripped around the wheel, brow furrowed and focused, mouth pressed in a line. Dylan sat there grumpily and pressed his head to the window, brown curls still wet and watching the South East Michigan landscape pass by. He just wanted to be curled up under the covers on his bed and forget about today. He’s grumpy, tired, and kinda hungry right now, all contributing to form his bratty attitude he’s had the past few days. 

It’s obvious Riley has noticed, as a mentor should for his rookie, and has been constantly reprimanding Dylan for his attitude.

As soon as Riley pulls the car into the driveway of their shared house, Dylan jumps out and stomps up the path to the door with Riley close on his heel. Dylan’s plans to stuff his face with leftover pancakes and sulk on the couch watching reruns of the Office were interrupted by Riley’s voice.

“Dylan, go up to your room and wait.” Riley barked sternly as soon as they were inside. Dylan shot him an angry look that Riley interpreted as rebellious and returned it with his own glare. “Now, Kid.” Dylan huffed but turned and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, flopping down into the fluffy comforter and burying his face in his pillow.

Riley came stomping up the stairs and into Dylan’s room, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Kneel for me.” He said, grabbing one of Dylan’s extra pillows and throwing it on the ground next to his feet.

“I don’t feel like it.” Dylan grumbled, muffled by the pillow.

“I didn’t ask if you felt like it, I told you to do it.” Riley responded.

“Fuck you.” Dylan said, raising his head from the pillow to glare at Riley and sit up.

“Watch your mouth.” Riley hissed. “I told you to kneel, now do as I say.”

“Just leave me alone.” Dylan grumbled, brow furrowed and glaring at Riley. He just wanted to be left alone to sulk and cry.

“Dylan, you need to kneel so I can discipline you properly for your behavior and attitude at practice today. You are my rookie and I am your mentor so listen to me before you get in any more trouble.” Riley said calm and stern.

Dylan huffed but got off the bed and kneeled on the pillow set on the ground for him. “Are your knees ok?” Riley asked, concerned about him. Dylan sniffled and nodded, looking down at his hands sadly. 

“Good.” Riley started. “Why did you say what you did to Smitty at practice today? I thought you knew better.”

“Because Smitty’s a fucking dumbass that’s why.” Dylan snapped, anger and frustration boiling inside him.

“Watch your mouth.” Riley grabbed Dylan’s shoulders. “I don’t care what Brendan said, I care what you said, and what you said was out of line. Redwings don’t speak that way about our teammates. It is an act of disrespect and hurts the team. Not to mention being a brat to your captain when he was concerned about you and wanted to help you.

“Leaving me the fuck alone would have been the best help.” Dylan spat out, snarking at Riley as he twisted to pull his shoulders free.

“I’m done with your tone and this bratty attitude. You know better and this behavior will not be tolerated with me or on this team." Riley said, grabbing hold of Dylan’s elbow and yanking him over his lap so Dylan’s belly rested on his thighs and his feet dangling on the floor. 

“Hey!” Dylan squawked, squirming on Riley’s lap and trying to push himself up with his feet. He was quickly silenced when Riley brought his hand down hard on Dylan’s ass.

“Quit your squirming. You’ve been bratty and disrespectful and now you are facing the consequences so you won’t repeat the same behavior.” Riley’s hand slipped around to unbutton Dylan’s jeans and push them down to his calfs. He began to squirm and yelp even more when Riley’s fingers grasped the waistband of his briefs.

Dylan let out a whine and tried to push up again only to be reprimanded with a harsh swat to his bottom. “Sorry kid, these come down too.” Riley didn’t sound very sorry. He dragged his brief down to rest just above his jeans before covering Dylan’s bottom with an array of swats, quickly turning his skin pink in their wake.

“Do you know why it was wrong to snap at your teammates and behave like a brat?” Riley asked, pausing in his slaps to Dylan’s butt.

Thankful Riley had stopped for the time being, Dylan choked out. “It’s disrespectful... Even if they’re stupid.” Smitty. He immediately regretted his chirp when Riley started back up with the spanks, hitting the underside of his bottom and the tops of his thighs.

“It’s disrespectful and won’t be tolerated, no matter who you say it to. You should respect everyone on this team, especially your captain.” Riley wasn’t letting up on Dylan’s ass. He felt himself start to sniffle and tears roll down his cheeks, both from the pain of the spanking and the embarrassment for his actions at practice. He was having a bad day, his slump. It made him snap at two people on his team who he actually really likes, one who is a great captain and was only trying to make him feel better. 

Riley continued until Dylan’s bottom was a bright shade of pink, standing out against his pale skin and he was sobbing over his lap. “Dylan, do you know why you got punished?” He asked, in a softer tone this time, smoothing a hand up and down his quivering back. Poor kid.

“I was bad and disrespectful to my t-teammates and you. I’m s-sorry.” He sniffled, wiping his eyes. He let out a pained whine when Riley pulled his briefs and pants over his sore butt. He patted his back and began to coax him into a sitting position and try to pull him into an embracing hug. Dylan pulled away to curl back into the sheets with his back towards Riley.

“Dylan...?” He asked quietly, running a hand over Dylan’s shaking shoulder before he pulled away and burrowed under the covers.

“P-please go a-away. Leave me alone.” The small muffled voice said. This time it wasn’t bratty or rebellious, but sad and quiet. 

“Dylan? Can you talk to me?”

“I said go away.” The fluffy comforter didn’t block the sound of Dylan’s sobs.

Riley sighed and pulled his hand back, getting up off the bed turning the light off as he walked out.

Dylan cried under his comforter. He didn’t mean to be that bad, he really didn’t. Shame and regret only caused him to cry harder, replaying the harsh words spat by him to his teammates. He was disrespectful to Riley who was only trying to help him. He couldn’t blame it on his slump because he is a RedWing, and there are no excuses, even if he didn’t act like a RedWing today. Riley probably hated him now, and even though Dylan longed for his comfort he knew he didn’t deserve it. Dylan cried himself to sleep at the thought.

 

Two hours passing, Riley came back upstairs to check on the rookie and get him to come down for dinner. He didn’t feel great about spanking Dylan, but he was out of line and disrespectful. It’s important Dylan understands why Riley did it and that he’s forgiven, which wasn’t made clear when he went to hide under the covers.

“Dylan?” Riley asked, gently nudging the door open. Dylan’s brown curls were sticking out from under the blanket, making the 6’1 nineteen-year-old even more visible. He went to sit on the bed and placed a hand on Dylan’s shoulder. He was awake, letting out a little whine at the contact.

“I made dinner. Will you please come down and eat?” Riley asked softly and hopefully, stroking a hand up and down his shoulder. Dylan didn’t respond, but didn’t move away. “Please, Dylan? I need to feed you. You didn’t eat anything after practice.” 

Riley was just about to move away after the few moments of silence when Dylan squeaked, “I’m sorry.” He emerged the slightest from the blankets and Riley saw his red eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I didn’t mean to be so bad.”

“I know you didn’t, and I’m sure Hank and Smitty know it too.” Riley moved to put an arm around Dylan and pull him into his chest for a hug that was long over due.

“They probably hate me now.” He said into Riley’s chest.

“You were having a bad day and said something you didn’t mean. I’m sorry I spanked you but your behavior called for it, but you’ve been punished and forgiven. Im sure Hank and Smitty forgive you too.”

“I really didn’t mean it, Riley. I’m sorry I swore at you.” Dylan said, barley above a whisper.

“I know you are.” Riley pulled Dylan from his chest to look him in the eye. “You work hard and care about your team. I know you would never say something like that and truly mean it. You’re a good kid.” He pushed Dylan’s curls back and pressed a soft kiss to the skin of his forehead, causing him a tiny smile. “You’ve been in a slump, but you need to know that snapping at your teammates won’t fix it and I think I made that clear.”

“You did. I’m really sorry, Riley. I won’t do it again.” Dylan said, looking down. Riley grabbed Dylan’s chin and brought it up to look him in the eyes.

“If you do, you’ll be punished again. I don’t enjoy spanking you but I will if you deserve it. I trust that you won’t do it again.” Riley said. He let go and Dylan nodded, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. 

“I won’t, please don’t be mad at me.” He squeaked out. Riley pulled him back into a hug and rubbed a hand up and down his back to quiet his sobs.

“I’m not mad, kid. You’ve had your punishment and will apologize tomorrow. The important thing is that you don’t do it again because it’s over now.” He felt Dylan nod against his chest. “Let’s have some dinner now, ok?”

“Yes, I’m starving.” Dylan said, pulling away and following Riley downstairs.

 

The next morning, Dylan went up to Hank and Smitty to apologize. Brendan just laughed it off, like he always does, and laughed at Riley standing behind Dylan’s shoulder when he said it. Hank was more upset, but mostly concerned on the state of the rookie. It made Dylan feel worse, that he was so disrespectful to two people who were so forgiving, but everyone was a rookie at some point and they understood. 

Dylan left practice forgiven and in and with a much better attitude than the day before, which transferred to the evening where he left with a goal and a two point night.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
